Neuro's Food Wager
by Ikezu
Summary: The last battle between Neuro and Yako begins, along with one of the most... bizarre cases the duo has ever dealt with! And finally: Godai-san's true nature is revealed!


**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. If only we could...**

We apologize for not posting this any earlier, several problems arose. We'll explain them as soon as we get back to the Mai HiME community.

We hope to cause a good impression on the Neuro community, have fun readin' this, and please, review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!** Leave me alone!!!!" Katsuragi Yako ran in terror. They were almost catching up... but she **HAD** to make it! There were too many things she still wanted to eat... **SHE WOULD NOT DIE THERE!!**... She was running as fast as she could. Behind her, the hysterical creatures aching for blood howled.

"It's the piggish detective!!! **KAWAII!!!!**"

"**YAKO-SENSEI! GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH!!!**"

"**IT'S THE FAMOUS FEMALE HIGH SCHOOL DETECTIVE!**"

"**SAY IT YAKO-SENSEI!!! SAY YOUR FAMOUS PHRASE!!!**"

One of the stalkers jumped high, and was making a huge effort to land on top of the glutton high schooler, and he/she/it was about to succeed... '**GOTTA RUN FASTER, GOTTA RUN FASTER!!!!**' Suddenly, as she passed by a dark alley, a big-ass super-human hand grabbed her neck and pulled her into the said alley. The jumping stalker landed with a thud and possibly some broken teeth. Unfortunately, the rest of the crowd followed her right into the alley, and resumed their glomping and running as soon as they spotted a Yako-shaped shade running out of the alley. The screams disappeared in the distance...

"Come out now." A badass, even creepy voice spoke. A nearby trashcan started then moving, and Yako emerged from within, covered in all sorts of smelly crap. "The next time you make me come out to aid you, you'll wish you were never born."

"Thanks, Neuro... but why did you hide me in a trashcan?" Yako tried to take off of her the several banana skins that now covered her frame.

"I had to find a hideout that suited you, of course." The demon grinned evilly, as he always did. Yako sighed.

"I really thought that was it for me... but... who did the crowd chase after?" Yako got out of the filthy can, dripping garbage water.

"Don't worry about that..." Neuro chuckled.

-On the other side of the city-

The crowd had gotten twice as big, with now approximately 200 people chasing after the Yako-shaped human being. That said human being was a tall, blond, ANGRY man, thinking only on killing his boss. And how the hell was he able to run with those heels?! 'Yako' growled.

"**YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!!**" Suddenly on of the mad pursuers took out a rope, made a lasso and threw it right at 'Yako's' head. It missed by a millimetre, but it DID catch a foot. Godai fell to the ground. When he looked back, all he could see was 200 dark shades jumping and falling on top of him.

-3 hours later, Neuro's office-

Neuro was sitting on his chair, thinking about new and painful ways to torture Yako, probably. The cute lock of hair called Akane-chan was surfing on the Web, stopping at every dirty porn site to check it out. Not the people, but their hair... nobody tried to stop her. Finally Yako, who had already taken a bath, was watching TV while eating her 20th bowl of ramen in 5 minutes.

"You really are a pig" Neuro glanced at Yako.

"Wha---?" Yako struggled to talk and chew at the same time, only resulting in massive drools.

"I take it back. That would be offending the pigs." Neuro grinned innocently.

"...I... romt... fit... rap... buss..." Yako's words came out jumbled.

"..." Neuro immediately grabbed her head and twisted it, crushing the food inside her mouth. "What was that again?"

"I said I don't eat that much!" Yako struggled to talk through the pain. Neuro sighed.

"You've eaten more in 1 hour than I have eaten mysteries in my entire life."

"That's **SOOOOOO** not true!" The glutton protested.

"Face it, you scum... You're a glutton pig..."

"I am not!!! I only eat this much because I want to! I could stop anytime!"

"Prove it, pig."

"Fine! How 'bout a wager?" Neuro took his time to think about the sudden outburst challenge.

"Interesting... what do you propose?"

"I'll go without food for 24 hours starting now! If I win, you'll start treating me as your equal! And if – ACK!" Neuro grabbed her neck again, starting to choke her.

"And if I win, I'll tear you apart and feed you to the monsters in hell." Anyone would crap his/her pants if that person saw the current look on the demon's face.

"Isn't... ugh... that what y-you always... d-do?" Yako struggled to talk while in Neuro's grasp. He shrugged.

"The wager is on." The bet had been made and the second after the door opened, letting a person who looked like she, or he, had been in a war. That person needed serious help, but it was just Godai so everyone got over the shock rather quickly. "It was about time you got here, slave number 2." Neuro grinned at his state.

"Godai-san?! What happened?" Miraculously, Yako had stopped eating.

"**I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!!! THIS GUY HYPNOTISED ME OR SOMETHING AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW WAS THAT I WAS DRESSED AS YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM 200 PEOPLE!!!**... Although this colour really brings out some of my best features..." Godai was now smirking while looking at the mirror, but blushed madly when he remembered he wasn't alone in his room. "**ANYWAYS**, what are you gonna do to pay for this?"

"Don't worry, Slave-kun." Neuro had an innocent expression across his face. "I bought you a nice treat, look over there." He pointed at the big bag on the other side of the office always smiling. The blonde looked to where he was pointing, and his face got red as his eyes read the sign on the bag...

'Mr. Skittle's brand new fibre full dog biscuits! ***woof***'

Godai had steam coming out of his ears.

"**I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A DOG!!**" Neuro didn't answer, and looked at the drawer in his desk, opening it and taking out a little picture of a Golden Retriever taking a leak on a car tire. The silent demon looked at the photo for a while, then at Godai, then at the picture again, then Godai, then photo... After a while, he finally put the photo back in the drawer and looked back at Godai once more. They stood like this for a while. The room filled with silence...

"Is there any difference?"

"...**YOU BASTARD! I'L**-..." Godai would have jumped on him right there, if not for the distinctive noise of the door bell. It could only mean...

"I sense the smell of mystery thickening..." Yako opened the door and a rather pale woman walked in. She looked as if she had been crying a lot. "Good afternoon, Madame." Neuro had an expressionless look on his face. "Can we help you with something?" The woman sobbed.

"Y-yes... I have a job for you, Tantei-san..." She turned to Yako.

"A job... What happened?" Yako loved this job... but she had always been weak when dealing with sadness... she had enough of it already...

"My name is Ryoutaru Megumi, and I work at Yoshimatsu Corp." The woman introduced herself.

"Wh-what?!" Yoshimatsu Corp... Downtown, and one of the highest skyscrapers in the whole city, was the biggest ramen distributor in the whole country. "**WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!**" Yako sweated like a pig, what could have happened?

"Early this morning... Yoshimatsu Taketo, president and creator of the company, was... partially found."

----------------------------

Well, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, be nice! ^^


End file.
